1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for converting solar energy into electrical energy, more particularly to an apparatus which can direct light energy collected by a solar energy collecting device from the sun to a tank for converting water in the tank into steam and that is subsequently used to generate electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
While solar cells are available in the art for converting solar energy into electric energy, they are not suited for generating a high electrical power output and are costly to implement.
The object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which can collect solar energy to convert water in a tank into steam that is further converted into electrical energy.
According to this invention, the apparatus for converting solar energy into electrical energy includes a solar energy collecting device for collecting light energy from the sun, and a tank for holding water therein. The tank is held in place with respect to the solar energy collecting device to enable the solar energy collecting device to direct the light energy collected thereby to the tank, thereby increasing temperature of the tank for converting the water in the tank into steam. A steam turbine is coupled to the tank, and receives the steam from the tank to produce a mechanical rotary motion from energy of the steam. An electric power generator is coupled to the steam turbine for converting the mechanical rotary motion into electrical energy.